WWE Slash stories
by ajlette
Summary: Click on the title for details:)
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!This is my first fic. I'll mostly write one-shots so if you have a M/M or F/F pairing in mind you can PM me or leave it in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:-I don't own any one

Relationship:-RANDY/ROMAN

A/N:-This is for Violet Ambrose.I hope you like it:).

CHAPTER-1

Roman chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for his boyfriend,Randy,to open the door .He was very nervous as he knew what was about to happen. They both had been together for six months now and both of them were ready to take the next step that is sex.

Randy had been with a few guys before but Roman was a he was ready to give up his virginity to Randy, because he was in love with him.

Randy opened the door and smiled when he saw Roman standing there."Hey" said Randy as he planted a soft kiss on Roman's lips. He pulled Roman inside and closed the door. Randy's parents were out of town for the weekend and he knew that he wouldn't get a better opportunity as he didn't want Roman's first time to be in a cheap motel or in back of a car."You sure you're ready?'Cuz if you're not we won't do this." said Randy. Randy knew that Roman was nervous and honestly he was nervous too. He had a little experience but he didn't want to hurt Roman in any way.

"I'm ready, Randy. I want to do it and I want my first time to be with you" Roman said reassuringly. Randy just smiled and led Roman to his room. They kissed each other. The kiss was soft but was filled with passion and love .They got rid of their clothes and Randy gently pushed Roman on the bed and got on top of him.

He grabbed the lube and put a glob of it on his middle finger all the while kissing Roman's jaw and neck. He gently pushed his middle finger into Roman's entrance slowly. Roman grunted at the intrusion but got accustomed to it quickly. Randy pushed his finger even deeper till the pads of his finger brushed Roman's prostrate .Roman moaned as a sudden jolt of pleasure ran through him."Oh god Randy!do it again." moaned Roman. Randy just chuckled and kept moving his fingers in and out of his hole. He put some more lube on his fingers and then inserted two of his fingers and not too long after added the third finger and moved them in scissoring motion. He spent extra time preparing him because he knew that he was not small. He was long and thick and he wanted to make Roman's first time as pleasurable as possible. Roman's eyes were closed and he was rocking on Randy's fingers and panting quickly.

When he was sure that he won't hurt ROMAN much he stopped his fingers and pulled them out one by one. Randy got between Roman's legs."Do you want me use a condom?"

"No."Roman shook his head slowly, his eyes finally meeting Randy's."I want you to cum inside of me" Roman said blushingly. Randy just smiled and lathered his cock with excessive amount of lube .

"You sure you want this?" asked Randy one final time. Roman just nodded and spread his legs even more. He didn't know if he could talk, it was finally happening, he was about to lose his virginity. But he was not as scared or nervous as before because he trusted Randy.

Randy put an elbow on the side of Roman's head while his free hand held his leaking member to push the head into Roman's tight entrance.

Roman whimpered at the intrusion and hid his face in Randy's neck."Relax baby.."said Randy lovingly. Roman begun to relax and with the help of all that lube Randy's long, thick and leaking dick pushed all the way in. Roman's back arched and he grabbed Randy's shoulder. Randy waited a bit to give Roman time to get accommodated to his length. Roman felt so fucking good , he wanted to fuck him hard and fast but he knew he couldn't do that. So he slowly pulled his member out and then pushed it back in. They both rocked their hips in a rhythm. Randy increased the speed gradually and soon he was pounding into Roman hard and fast and was hitting his prostrate each time .The room was filled with the noises of skin slapping against skin and loud moans. They both were panting hard. Randy knew he wouldn't last long so he started stroking Roman's long and leaking dick. Roman moaned Randy's name and spilled his release on his chest and stomach .His walls clenched around Randy's cock so tightly that Randy could not hold any longer and he spilled his release inside Roman. He fell on top of him. Both the men were shaking slightly. Randy lovingly kissed him and then slowly pulled out. He went into the bathroom to clean himself and brought a damp cloth to clean Roman. They both kissed one last time and fell in a peaceful slumber.

A/N:-This is my first story guys please be English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling criticism is always welcomed .R&R.


End file.
